


The Old Oak

by kiryuinsisters



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiryuinsisters/pseuds/kiryuinsisters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir and Krista climb a tree together. A fluffy one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Oak

**Author's Note:**

> There is nowhere near enough yumikuri on AO3 so I wrote some dumb fluffy stuff with the theme of 'nature'. Enjoy!

“Hey Krista! You ever climbed a tree?”

Ymir learnt against the old oak tree, hands crossed behind her head as she dazed up into the branches. She squinted as the leaves blew around in the wind, every so often moving just enough for the sunlight to shine straight into her eyes.

Krista, sitting cross-legged on the grass next to her, took a sip of water from her flask. “What, you mean without 3D manoeuvre gear?”

“Of course without 3D manoeuvre gear! Just an ordinary tree, like in a park or something.”

Krista shrugged nonchalantly. “Why would I have done that?”

Ymir sat upright and raised a questioning eyebrow at Krista,. Krista shrugged again, this time with her hands as well.

“Well it’s a beautiful day and we’re sitting under a beautiful tree. I’ll be damned if we don’t climb it.”

“If you say so.” Krista stood up and brushed the loose grass off her pants. She closed her flask and slipped it inside the pocket of her jacket. “Are you sure the tree’s gonna hold someone as big as you though?”

“Excuse you? Rude.” Ymir held her hand to her chest in mock indignation. Krista shook her head in amusement before leaping up and grabbing a low hanging branch.

“Someone’s been working out, have they?” Ymir asked as Krista pulled herself up and sat down on the branch. She held her arm up and flexed her muscles, poking her tongue out at Ymir. Not to be outdone, Ymir placed a foot on the trunk of the tree and vaulted herself off, grabbing another branch.

“How high are we going?” Krista asked, standing up and bracing herself against the trunk for balance. Ymir hauled herself up onto steady footing and looked around at the higher branches.

“How about that one up there?” Ymir pointed to a thick branch above where Krista was. “That one seems steady enough for the both of us.”

Krista wrinkled up her nose. “It’s a bit high up…”

“Well it’s a good thing you’ve got me to help you out then, hey?” Ymir grabbed the trunk of the tree and edged herself over to Krista’s branch, being very careful with her footing. She squatted down and cupped her hands in front of her, ready to hoist Krista up.

Krista stepped onto Ymir’s hands, holding onto her shoulders to keep herself steady. With an exaggerated grunt, Ymir pushed her upwards. Krista reached up and grabbed the top branch, and once she was sure that Krista had a safe grip Ymir followed her up.

“So is this what you wanted?” Krista laughed, looking out over the paddock. Her and Ymir sat down on the branch, admiring the view.

“Well,” Ymir blushed furiously, “it’s a beautiful tree and now there’s a beautiful blonde girl in it.”

Krista giggled. “You’re such a dork.”

“Screw you,” Ymir mumbled, resting her hand on top of Krista’s. Krista scooped her hand up and locked fingers with her, still giggling. She placed her head on Ymir’s shoulder, looking around at the branches surrounding them.

“You know what?” she whispered. “I’m kinda glad I’ve never climbed a tree before. I like having my ‘first time’s with you.” Ymir let out a small splutter, going even redder than she’d been before. Krista placed her other hand on Ymir’s thigh, giving her a cheeky smile.

“You’re terrible, you know that?” Ymir shook her head, trying hard not to smile.

“Yeah. I know.”


End file.
